In recent years, for example, solid-state imaging-capturing apparatuses using a solid-state imaging-capturing device such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor are widely used for the use of electronic cameras such as a video camera, an electronic still camera, a so-called smart phone, a security camera, an endoscope, a microscope, and the like.
In a solid-state imaging-capturing apparatus, light from a subject is incident on a solid-state imaging-capturing device via an imaging-capturing optical system, and therefore, deviation from the ideal imaging, i.e., aberration occurs. For this reason, there is a problem in that, in the output image of the solid-state imaging-capturing apparatus, the degree of deterioration of the image quality such as distortion, blurring, and darkening increases according to the distance from the image central portion.
To solve such a problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for correcting a distortion amount of an image using an approximate expression with an arbitrary image height as a reference from the center on the screen of the shooting lens based on the distortion aberration information of the shooting lens.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for suppressing jaggies that can occur in image at the time of correction of distortion aberration.
Patent literature 3 discloses a technique for preventing deterioration in image quality when performing resolution conversion.
Patent Literature 4 and Patent Literature 5 disclose a technique for accurately obtaining a correction amount for correcting image distortion caused by lens aberration.